


The difference of 5 years

by AlphaKittenX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Changed, Death, F/M, Fights, Growing Up, Guilt, Kissing, Little smut, Lost Love, Love, Minor Injuries, Pain, Sarcasm, Sassy, Survival, Time Skips, Titans, Wedding Rings, Weddings, afraid, changing, grown, lonely, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaKittenX/pseuds/AlphaKittenX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*on hold* It's the year 845 and the little Lilliana, daughter of the king and her niece Emi were big fans of Levi and Hanji. Sad that they had a mission, Lilliana went to wall Maria to shop, Emi being herself got lost and didn't come. The recon corps returned and Emi said Lilliana hadn't returned yet. Now 5 years later, they find her outside of the wall, totally different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'' Levi! Hanji! Where are you going? '' Emi said confused. Hanji turned around and picked the little girl up. '' You're not going outside are you? '' Lilliana asked quietly. Levi glanced at her. '' Yes, we are and you know we must. '' Lilliana looked away. '' No, you can't go! '' Emi screamed hugging Hanji tight. '' You're not going to do the same thing you guys did last time, do you? '' Hanji said holding the girl in front of her.

Last time when they went on a mission beyond the wall, the 2 little girls had hid there self in a bag that Hanji brought with her. They were found out by Levi because Emi sneezed. Let's just say Emi isn't the smartest. By there neck had Levi picked them up and let them clean the training grounds. Lilliana and her niece are best friends, ever since they met a few years ago.

Emi her parents had died of an illness and the king had taken her in. In the beginning Emi was quiet and calm. Until Lilliana became her friend, Emi started to open up and showed her true self. A dumb and clumsy girl with blond hair and purple eyes. And Lilliana a nice and neat girl, which Emi wasn't at all, so Levi didn't like her much. Lilliana had also blond hair but longer and her eyes were bright green. Both were 11 years old and not so mature. Especially Emi because if she isn't with Lilliana, she is with Hanji. She loves to experiment with her, so in the end they became very good friends. Lilliana had instantly taken a liking towards Levi, when the Commander had introduced them.

Lilliana likes action and adventure, so she spend more time with the Recon Corps than in her own room. The king actually doesn't want it, his baby girl talking and learning about killing. Lilliana didn't mind but she's terrified when Levi comes back with stories about there mission. For her safety the king wanted someone to look after her. So when the king heard she liked Levi, he had placed him under her protection. Lilliana was very happy when she heard that. She was like a puppy that hung onto him, to great annoyance from Levi. In some time she learned what to do and what not. After that Levi had accepted her.

Levi did care for her, he helped her with training. She had wanted training to become as good as Levi. They sparred together, when she fell she held her up, holding her until she stopped crying and the most important, telling her stories at night and waited until she fell in a deep sleep. When she was sick he took care of her and had told Hanji not to come any close.

Lilliana loves to sing, so sometimes Levi would ask for her to sing him a song. Her voice was beautiful, even though she was so young. When she sung you could feel every emotion the song held. But than strange things started to happen. Hanji had made fire while experimenting, so she and Lilliana made a song about burning. When Lilliana sung that song, things in Hanji's lab would catch fire, letting it burn.

A few days later Lilliana and Levi were sparring for an hour or 2. Lilliana was getting irritated that in the whole 2 hours, she hadn't won one spar. With some unknown speed she punched Levi in the stomach and he flew a few meter back. She had much more speed and strength than someone of her age should have. Levi had looked shocked and Lilliana had cried. Levi had said nothing to no one.

Later that night Lilliana was laying on her bed with Emi, Lilliana had told her what happened and happened the past few days. Emi had found it cool but Lilliana not. She started crying and said her strange powers had burned some things of Hanji and most of all, her powers had hurt Levi. She said she didn't want these powers and that they suck. Levi had heard it all and stepped into the room, asking if he could be alone with Lilliana. Emi left to find Hanji and Levi sat on Lilliana's bed.

She had said that she was a monster and that she hated it, but Levi had told her that she wasn't a monster and the most sweetest girl he had ever met. At that comment Lilliana's eyes widened and she hugged Levi. He told her that every things was going to be alright and that they will find out what her powers are.

The next day there were some changes. Hanji would do test with her and instead of sparring with Levi she sparred with wooden dolls. Levi didn't come at night anymore saying he has to much work, he didn't helped her up when she fell. Levi was taking distant from her and she knew it.

At one night she couldn't sleep again. So she went to Levi's room, she passed the dining room. The lights were on and people were talking. When Lilliana heard her name she listened though the door. She could hear the Commander, Hanji and Levi's squad. They were fighting over her. Levi's squad said she was a monster and that it was good the king send her to them. Hanji said that she was getting stronger every day. And the Commander said nothing. Then silence until one of Levi's squad made a comment about her relationship with Levi, saying that it was better if Levi took even more distant from her. That one comment was enough to send her to tears. She run to Levi's room and marched in without knocking.

Levi was changing his shirt when a crying Lilliana marched into his room. Immediately he went to her and picked her up. Between sobs she managed to say a sentence that would make Levi freeze. Was she just some experiment and a monster. Levi said nothing and just held her in his arms. He knew this would come in the end but not so soon.

The king had send her the Recon Corps after strange things happened without Lilliana's notice. They were supposed to test her and hold distance but they all liked her to much. When those strange things happened again, they took distance and tested her. After Lilliana found out about that truth she was determinate to proof she wasn't anything like they said. Life went on and Levi was slowly decreasing the distance between them. Every thing was going to be okay, or so they thought.

'' No we are not going to do that. '' Emi said pouting her lips. A smile appeared on Hanji's face. '' good girls. No we must really go. Byebye. '' Hanji said putting Emi down and waved. Levi was already walking away when I screamed his name. '' LEVI WAIT. '' he turned around with an annoyed look on his face. On that moment I realized I had screamed his name without knowing what to say. '' Be careful... promise you will come back! '' I yelled. The only thing I got was a nod and that was more than enough for me. I smiled and waved then goodbye.

A few weeks later:

'' They're still not back yet... '' Emi said sad. Without Hanji or Levi the atmosphere was totally different. Still every time they went away, Emi and Lilliana would do there chores and training even better. Emi had actually experimented without making an explosion and Lilliana improved her training skill even better, she even managed to control her power a tiny bit. '' ugh I'm bored, let's go to wall Maria. They have there delicious food I heard. And the people are so nice. '' I said. To Emi. '' you want to go to wall Maria? Sure I am bored too. '' Emi said while kicking a stone. '' I will take care of the carriage, go change and meet me at the gate in 30 minutes. If you aren't there I will leave without you. '' I said standing up from the ground and dusting of my pants. Emi nodded and she hopped away. After 15 minutes the carriage was ready to go. With a driver in the front I was waiting for Emi. But Emi never came, the dumb idiot was lost I guess. '' Okay we waited long enough let's go. '' I said to the driver. The spurred the horses on and we were going to wall Maria.

In the meantime:

'' Omg I'm lost, where am I? '' Emi asked herself panicking. '' are you serious, even though I have lived here for so long, I CAN'T FIND THE GATE?! '' she screamed frustrated. After 3 hours she finally found the gate. '' Ahhh there you are, did you wait long? '' Emi asked to no one. '' I see, you went without me. Well I would have done the same fair enough. '' she said grinning. Soldiers were running in and out the building panicking. '' I wonder what's going on. '' Emi said to no one. Hoofs could have been heard, approaching fast. When Emi saw Hanji her face lighted up. She ran to her but stopping half when she saw the expression on Hanji's face. Then Levi came into Emi's sight. Levi stopped next to her and dismounted his horse. '' Where is Lilliana. '' he said stern. '' wait, what's going on? I want to know! '' Emi said confused. '' Focus, where is Lilliana. '' he asked again. '' Ow she went to shop in wall Maria, why? '' the color of Levi's face went pale. '' Hanji, I am going to wall Maria now! '' Levi said. '' Wait, Levi we don't have the order yet. '' she said hasty. '' don't care. '' and with that he left. '' Levi she went with the carriage! '' Emi screamed after him. '' Hanji what is going on? '' Emi asked now irritated. '' Wall Maria has fallen, titans have invade it. '' Hanji said with a sparkles in her eyes. '' What? But that is were Lilliana went... OMG she's in danger! '' Emi realized after some time.

Levi flew through the sky, killing every titan in his way. He finally spotted an carriage. His world stopped, the carriage was broken and the driver was nowhere to be seen. He landed and looked through the ruin that was supposed to be the carriage. His blood run cold... Lilliana was gone. '' I promised I would come back, but why didn't you? ''


	2. Chapter 2

5 years late:

'' Emi you're late. '' Levi deadpanned. '' Sorrrryyy Leviii! '' Emi said running towards the training grounds. Tripping over a stone she fell right in front of the feet of Levi. '' It's Corporal for you. '' Levi said annoyed. '' Geez you haven't changed after those 5 years, you became even worse. '' Emi said dusting off her pants. '' Shut it and go run 10 extra laps. '' Emi huffed and started running laps.

After what happened to wall Maria, Emi wanted to train. She wanted to join the Recon Corps and find Lilliana. She and Levi didn't believe Lilliana was dead. Even though Levi never said it out loud. Levi did change after the incident. He became even more colder and harder and didn't let anybody near him. Hanji had been sad but had recovered quickly. Emi was still a dumb and clumsy girl, but was good at fighting. She had been allowed into Levi's squad, but never went on a mission before. And on this moment Emi was late AGAIN.

'' You can stop running now. '' Levi said to Emi. Emi stopped running and walked to Levi. '' Ugh I need to shower, I sweat. '' Emi said wheezy. '' Yeah, I see and smell. '' Levi said clearly disgusted. '' I need you to come to my office tonight. '' He said putting his hands in his hips. '' now go shower you smell bad. '' I huffed. '' That's your fault. '' to that she received a glare. '' Yeah Yeah I'm going. '' and with that she ran to the showers. '' Stupid girl. '' Levi said to himself.

'' Omg where is his office? I never went there before... I'm lost. '' Emi sighed. '' What are you doing out here? '' '' OMG WHO IS THERE? '' Emi squeaked. '' Seriously, you're 16 years old and still can't find your way here? Stupid girl. '' the voice said. '' He who are you calling stupid! '' Emi said. '' Corporal, don't be so mean. '' another voice said. The two figures came out of the shadows. '' Ow I'm sorry, Corporal and Commander. '' Emi said while saluting. '' It is okay, come let's go. '' Commander Erwin said. I nodded and walked after the two.

'' Tomorrow you're going on your first mission beyond the wall. We know you only joined here to search for Lilliana, but we want to tell you not to do something reckless. '' Commander Erwin said serious. '' What.. you're serious? Awesome! I will promise not to do reckless things, sir. '' Emi said excited. '' Now go back to your room and be on time. '' Levi said stern. '' YES, sir. '' Emi walked towards the door but stopped half way. '' turn right and walk straight forward. '' Levi deadpanned. Emi mouthed a thanks before leaving and this time not getting lost.

The next day:

Surprisingly Emi came on time, and Levi praised her for that. After everyone was ready to go, they left. People from town were wishing them luck. Emi was really excited but also very scared. This was the first time she was going to see a titan in real life. '' Don't fall to far back from me, got it? '' Levi said without looking at Emi. '' Yes, sir. '' she saluted falling half of her horse. On the mission was Hanji, Levi and Levi's squad. Emi didn't like Levi's squad, they were rude and afraid of anything that is different. They found Lilliana a monster and Emi didn't like that. The gate opened and they rode away.

This expedition was actually a search party, sort off. Levi had finally had his way, he wanted to go further then they ever went. Thinking about her every single minute of the day. How would she look like, how is she now, does she still smiles...

Emi stayed as close to Levi as possible. She was finding this rather easy and fine riding in the open air with no wall around you. Now they were by the Forest of the Giant Trees, the fastest way to go was to go through the Forest. After a while a titan appeared, eyes focused on the humans. Fear took Emi over. Her body trembled as she tried to stay behind the corporal. Levi called on of his subordinate, a girl and she jumped of her horse towards the titan. '' Wait come back! '' Emi screamed. '' Relax Petra isn't going to die. This is our job, stop trembling and look forward. '' Levi said without looking back. Petra jumped from tree to tree and sliced its neck before the titan knew it. She did it with ease. When Petra sat back on her horse, Emi looked at her with open mouth. '' H-ow.. Sca-ared.. '' Petra only smiled at me. '' Experience. '' she said. '' Experience my ass, Titan are and stay scary'' Emi softly muttered to herself. '' I heard that! '' Hanji squeaked next to her. '' Hope you did... '' Emi said even softer. '' That tooo! '' my eye twitched. '' Hanji shut it. '' Levi and Emi said in unison. Levi glared at Emi. '' What?! '' Emi said offended.

Now they had gone further than ever. They passed the Forest and the titan there was the only they saw. They rode past some deserted villages, more forests and now they were by a large river. The horses needed to rest and so did everyone else. It was really weird. They had seen no titans at all and there were other animals, big and small. It looked peaceful.

Emi sat down by a tree next to Levi. '' You think we can find her? '' Emi asked insecure. Levi sighed '' I don't know.. '' and then an awkward silence. Topic change, '' Levi have you heard what to town people say? '' Emi asked curious. '' no idea, tell me. '' he said bored. '' Well there is a rumor, high people from the church are saying that they had sign, from god. '' Emi said waiting for Levi to react. '' So what, those church people miss a peace of their brain. '' he said still looking straightforward. '' It get's better. They say an Angel will come to their saving. A girl that is faster and stronger than any human, yet still very graceful. Sounds familiar? '' Emi said smirking. That caught Levi's attention. '' sounds just like.. '' '' Lilliana. '' Emi finished his sentence. '' AN ANGEL DOES THAT MEANS SHE HAS WINGS? '' Hanji yelled. Emi squeaked, Hanji had sneaked up at them. '' No... But it looks like that because she is so fast, it looks just like she flies. '' Emi said. '' They also said her name was BloodAngel. Because she is as sweet as an angel but when there are titans her hands flow over with blood. And that she killed more titans them anyone has ever done. '' Emi said thinking. '' Ugh disgusting. '' Levi muttered. '' It's just a rumor, but still... '' Emi finished. '' Ahhh come here darling! Hug time. '' Hanji said. She pulled Emi into a big hug, when she tried to get Levi into the hug too, she got kicked.

They rode further, still no titans. Night was falling and they made their camp. The night was cloudless, there was no better night to see the stars. '' Where are you.. '' Emi said to the stars. Then a loud roar. Immediately everyone was awake. '' Were did it come from. '' Hanji asked to Emi. An other roar and a loud thud. '' There... '' Emi said shaking. '' Grab your things, we're checking it out. '' Levi said stern. '' What, why go there? Let's go the other way! '' Emi panicked. Levi send her a glare. Quickly Emi grabbed her stuff and with a sleeping mind she went on her horse. '' Let's go. '' Levi said.

The roars are getting louder as they were coming closer. 3 titans standing, 2 dead on the ground. It was an open field so no gear could been used. The titans hadn't spotted them yet. They stood still and waited, the titan was grabbing at something. In a flash something flew by them, surprising everyone except for the horses. It run forward to the titan. When the titan tried to grab it, it jumped on the titans arm and ran up, and sliced the neck. 2 titans standing, 4 dead on the ground. Levi saw a flash of long blond hair. The figure jumped from the neck onto the other titan, who didn't even notice it was there. 1 titan standing, 5 dead on the ground. The figure stepped of the titans neck and faced the last titan. Through the moonlight you could see a sadistic smile and fell green eyes. The titan looked scared, it turned around and ran away. The figure smirked and muttered something, then ran after the titan. Surprisingly the figure was way faster and caught up with the titan in no time. The figure cut the titans heels and the titan fell. The figure stood on the titans back and dragged the blades in the skin. Slowly walking towards the neck. The titan tried to crawl but it didn't help. 0 standing, 6 dead on the ground.

The figure jumped of the titan and walked towards a split tree. The figure sat down and looked at the sky. Through the moonlight they could all see it now. The figure was a girl, with a red top and black pants. She wore the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear. Long blond hair and green eyes. She was tall and had a good figure. Then the girl began to sing an o so familiar song, ' Burn. ' Then everyone knew who she was. '' Lilliana... '' Levi gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is from Lilliana's pov, so she is the I.
> 
> I used my real height, so when I hear how small Japanese people are, I really feel like a giant. I really got that feeling by Lovely Complex...
> 
> A bit romance already! yeah, please favorite and review.
> 
> This is for me a long chapter and I wrote it in a few hours, I am proud of myself Xd.

The song had ended and everyone stood with open mouth. The steam of the titans were still fresh. '' Weird... usually they don't come here... '' I said thinking out loud. '' Ho-w? She didn't even use gas or the wires... just the swords.. '' Petra stuttered. '' WOUW FANTISTIC! SHE IS EVEN STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT!'' Hanji squeaked. '' an angel... '' is what the guys of Levi's squad could say. The scream of Hanji had finally taken a notice of Lilliana. She turned her head and eye contact was made. Abrupt she stood up and tensed.

'' Took you long enough. '' I said finally relaxing. The first one to break out of their freeze was Emi. Lilliana jumped of the tree just in time only to be knocked over by Emi in a hug. '' You stupid idiot, what were you thinking? '' she said crying. I sighed, '' Totally nothing... '' I said. The rest of the group joined in, except for Levi. He just stood there. I wormed myself out of the group and walked to Levi. '' Welcome back. '' He said dry. I rolled my eyes, he is the same as ever. '' Are you kidding me? '' I said irritated. I reached out and pulled him in a hug. He didn't really protest and didn't hug me back. First I could feel him tense but after a while he relaxed and put his hands light on my waist. '' Your filthy. '' he deadpanned. I giggled. It was kinda funny to see because I was taller than him... I am 170 centimeters. So yeah that's a difference. I just breathed in his smell. It has been so long. Those 5 years have been lonely. The only ones around were animals. His scent, muscles and warmth made me sleepy. It was difficult to survive in the world outside of the walls. I was really exhausted. Slowly my legs wobbled and my eyelids closed.

'' what happened?! '' Emi asked panicked. She looked at the unconscious mess in Levi's arm. '' Nothing she is just exhausted. '' He said securing. '' our mission is done, let's go back. '' Hanji said smiling. '' Yeah... to be honest, don't you think it's to peaceful here? '' Emi said looking around. Except for the steamy titans, the trees weren't dead of in half. The river looked clean and there were animals , which you actually never see. '' Your right... I wanna take a samp- '' '' Hanji were going. '' Levi cut her off. He set on his horse with Lilliana in front of him. Her head fell back on his shoulder, and she crooked her nose into his neck. '' awhhh your soooo cu- '' '' shut it. '' He glared at her.

By the time the sun rose they were back by the wall. They had rode all night. The gated opened and the horses rode through the gate. People were expecting them already and were stunned at the view they saw. Levi with someone else on his horse, everyone was still there and the only one covered in blood was Lilliana. '' who's that? '' people began to whisper and gossip. '' Did she survive outside of the wall? '' '' How did she do it? '' and so on. A particularly woman stepped forward, out of the crowd. He walked straight towards Levi's horse. Levi stopped his horse and was about to speak before the woman spoke. She reached out to the unconscious girl only to be stopped by Levi's hand. '' Please I know her. '' the woman spoke. Levi released his grip on the woman's arm. She grabbed Lilliana's hand in her own. '' Lilliana... it's you isn't it? I knew you would survive. '' the woman said fighting back tears. '' Lilliana? '' you could hear everywhere. '' it's her it's her! '' children said. '' THE DAUGHTER OF THE KING IS BACK! '' a man screamed.

Clapping and cheering could been heard everywhere you looked. The noise made Lilliana wake up. '' Where am I? '' I said sleepy. I sat up and looked around. I was back in the wall. '' Never thought I would say it but I missed that wall. '' I said grinning. I tried to climb of the horse but Levi stopped me. I sighed and leaned back, I could feel my back touching his chest and I blushed. I looked down, it was the woman from the food shop I always went to. '' Heeeee, how are you doing? '' I said enthusiastic. The woman smiled and said, '' I am doing very well, child. It's good to see you back. '' Levi spurred his horse on again and we rode back to the castle. Levi held me close against him, and I just slept further. Enjoying his warmth for how long it lasted.

It was so soft, so warm. I opened my eyes and saw that I was laying in a bed. It had been 5 years since I had laid in a bed. I snuggled closer into the sheets. Damn my back hurt... I heard someone clear his throat. I let my eyes just above the sheets, only to see a soldier with turquoise eyes. '' What is it? '' I asked annoyed. I just knew he had a task for me, otherwise he wouldn't be here. The soldier saluted and spoke, '' I am here with a request from the king. '' how surprising... '' He wants to see you. Now. '' the soldier said nervous. '' it's okay you can go now. '' I said waving him off and turning my back on him. My father and I had a good bonding, until I heard why he send me away. From that moment I didn't really like him much. The soldier saluted once more, '' Miss, the king is impatient. Please come out of your bed. '' he said shaking my shoulder. I turned around facing him. '' Then go back and say I don't wanna see him until I am ready. '' I said now irritated. This kid was pissing me off.

'' Miss, I can't do tha- '' the knock on the open door made him stop. '' Oj brat, what are you doing? '' Levi said bored. You could see the nervousness in the boy grew. '' I was fulfilling your order, sir. '' He said shaking. '' I see that and well done. She has always been stubborn.'' he said grinning at me. '' And what I that supposed to mean? '' I said pissed off. Levi sighed, '' whatever you want it to mean. Now get dressed and see your papa. '' he said sarcastic. The boy stood there looking back and forth between the 2, unsure what to do. '' Well, what are you standing there? Don't you have some cleaning to do. '' Levi said. The boy understood and hurried out of the room. '' Wait. I want to know your name. '' I said quick. The boy turned around and stared at me confused. '' It's Eren, miss. '' he saluted and left the room.

'' so who is the boy? He's special I just know it. '' I said amused. Levi closed the door and sat down on the bed. '' the wall has been breached for a second time. '' Levi said. I was utterly shocked. How could the titans get in a second time? '' don't ask why. '' Levi deadpanned. I closed my eyes to listen to the rest. '' this time in Trost. It happened while we were away. At some point a titan attacked other titans, and wasn't interested in humans at all. '' this story was confusing me a lot. '' Later was found out that it was Eren. '' '' What you mean that boy can also turn into a titan? '' I questioned him. He looked at me suspicious, '' What do you mean also? '' he said. '' On one day I met a titan with intelligent. It was killing humans, but not eating it. Somehow I was able to kill it. I sliced the neck and saw a human. In accident I killed the human, but it has confused me ever since. '' I said sighing. Levi looked me and spoke further, '' There has been a trial about who get's the boy, in the end we won the trial. And now he is under my responsibility. '' he finished. I hummed '' Of course you won, if you didn't you would have disappoint me. '' I said amused. He glared at me.

'' the years have changed you. '' he said, I think it was a little sad but I probably imagined it. '' it were not the years only, it were the years outside of the wall that changed me. '' I said burying my head in the pillow. '' But some things never change. '' he said sarcastic. '' Okay there you say it again, what is that suppose to mean?! '' I sat straight up and faced him right on. Maybe a little to close... after I realized that I blushed and looked away. I swear I saw a hint of amusement in his eyes. '' You still blush and look away like a little girl. '' he said grinning. '' WHAT NO! I am 16 for god sakes. '' I said angry. '' Then you are still a little girl. '' okay if he wanted an argument, he could get it. '' No it's not. You know when you were 15 you were a corporal, at that moment a was 11 a child. Now you're 20 and still a corporal, and I am now 16 and stronger than you will ever be. '' with each word I said I came a bit closer.

Now our noses were touching and I had a smirk on my lips. '' we will see that. Wipe that smirk of your face, or else I will punch it off. '' he said annoyed. I giggled. '' Make me. '' I said seductive. His eyes widened of just a split second before returning to normal. '' My pleasure... '' he whispered husky. A hand got tangled in my hair and the other one around my waist. I could feel his hot breath on my skin, bringing shivers down my spine. Just a little further...

'' LEVI! ARE YOU HERE? '' Hanji screamed. The two jumped jumped away from each other, just in time before Hanji walked in. '' ahhh here you are, thought so! You made me look all over the place. '' she said putting her hands in her hips. '' Perfect timing, just perfect.. '' Levi muttered sarcastic. '' Did you say something? '' she asked hasty. I giggled, I heard. '' What are you doing here, shitty glasses. '' Levi said clearly annoyed. '' I wanted you to come with me to Lilliana but you're already here. So Lilliana start talking. '' she said hopping towards the bed and eventually sitting on it. I sighed, this is going to take long. '' I said fake smiling. '' I will start from that day.

'' you guys were gone on a mission, and Emi and I were bored. We had done our chores and had trained. So I suggested to go to wall Maria because there is a food store with delicious food. We agreed to meet up in 30 minutes but Emi never came. I got irritated and left without her. The trip went smooth. We arrived in wall Maria and the people there are very nice, so I went to talk a bit. Later I went further with the carriage, and a massive titan appeared. I couldn't believe my eyes, I froze and the driver quickly turned the carriage around and drove me back. The kick that the wall breached was so strong it blew us over. People were flying through the air as I also was send flying. The carriage was sent to pieces, and my arm got pierced through by a piece of wood. I think I blacked out because when I opened my eyes, a titan was kneeling over me. I couldn't do anything, before I knew it I was in it's mouth, sliding down it's throat. I reacted fast though, I grabbed the wood piece from my arm and pierced through the titans throat. The titan felt nothing and I felt like I hang there forever. I saw all the dead body's floating right under me, non of them were alive. After what felt like eternity the titan started to gag things up. Together with other body's I was forced out of the titan. I didn't move an muscle, I was to afraid. The titan left and I I moved until I couldn't hear the footsteps anymore.

For safety I put on some soldiers gear, which was really awful to do. I looked around and saw I was in a forest. I just started walking, I walked for weeks trained with the gear I had. Killing titans and hoping to see the wall again, praying to be released from this nightmare. At some point I was woken up by tickling on my body, it was a wild horse that was sniffing me out. Together we traveled further and at some point I saw a wall. I was home, or at least I thought. It was a complete other wall than ours.

They let me in and started talking against me, I didn't understand them, it was a complete other language. I somehow explained who I was and where I came from, then they brought me to their king. He explained that this was England. '' I looked up to the 2 in front of me, they were watching me like hawks. I continued,

'' the king explained that the world is divided in in countries. We thought we were the only ones left, but every country big or small has its own wall, with its own people, own history and language. Some countries are so big, that their wall is 5 times bigger than ours. With help of all kind of countries I was able to find my way back and they learned me how to use my powers. I found out that I could remove my presence from the earth. If I didn't say anything they didn't notice me. I could also made my presence so big all the titans were focused on me and only me. I had some troubles with that... '' I said biting my lip.

They call this land, Japan. And that world map is everywhere the same, so I got one too. We are not alone in the world, there are much more people who are risking their lives for humanity. Their are also different kinds of climate, I learned about the equator. The equator is in the middle of the earth and there is it the hottest, how further you move away from the equator the colder it gets. I have seen the sea, I have seen the ice on the north pole that lays right here. '' I pointed at the North pole on the map.

'' I have seen volcano's, I have seen mountains that reach above the clouds, I have seen animals of I thought were fairy tails. I have seen it all. The beauty and horror of this world. '' I finished. '' But if you could find your way back, why did you stay at that point where we found you? '' Hanji asked.

'' my horse, Anissina got stuck in mud so I went to grab some stuff to get her out but when I came back she wasn't there anymore. The only ones that were their were titans. I got so angry that I wiped them all out. My gas bottle was empty and I was exhausted. I just didn't want to go further. In the beginning when I didn't had a horse, I had to run for my live. I got faster and stronger. I wiped all the titan out in that area, they were so scared that they didn't dared to come back. Animals returned and it was finally peaceful. '' I sighed. '' But titans don't have that kind of emotion. '' Hanji said serious.

'' They do have, they can feel a persons fear and strength. They can also feel how many humans there are on a certain place. Apparently they feel I am to strong and are afraid to come back. They only attack humans that they think they can handle. They try to attack in hurdles. '' can you name something? '' Levi asked listening carefully. '' Uhmm ever noticed that much more titans are going for new recruits of the weaker ones? They also come after you but less. They can feel it at distant so without you knowing it, they already searched for another victim.'' I said pointing at Levi.

'' How do you know? You have never seen us fight. '' Hanji questioned. '' I had seen that in other countries. You saw the titans looking at someone and sometimes they turn away or walk another route, they know they are gonna be killed if they don't. But you do have some reckless ones, to them it doesn't matter what the strength is they go for it. It's like they do have there own personality. '' I said logical. Levi hummed and Hanji squeaked happily.

'' Do you know something else? Anything? '' Hanji asked hasty. I thought, there is something else, '' I spoke someone who could turn into a titan, in some country. He said that he had wondered around for 40 years before turning human. The boy was 17. '' I said amazed. '' so you're saying titans are humans or the other way around. '' Levi said squeezing his eyes. '' Well, yeah kind of. I don't know exactly, but not all of them are a threat. They can lose themselves in it because its in their nature.'' I said shaking my head.

Hanji thanked me for my information and walked out of the room. '' Wait Hanji. '' I called. She stopped and faced me. '' I don't think Eren is a threat. We had contact and I didn't felt any threat coming from him. '' I said reassuring. '' I know, but how do you know just by a mere contact? '' Hanji asked with sparkles in her eyes. '' I found out that I could feel by contact if someone was a threat of a risk. I had to build it up by the years, I had to know if I could trust someone or not. '' I said. She nodded and hopped away closing the door.

'' Well, I had never thought that, you've been through so much... '' Levi said his eyes piercing through mine. I smirked, '''Are you worried about me? '' I giggled. At that moment I sooo happy! But i just couldn't tell him he was on my mind for those 5 years, right. He looked serious, '' I have always been worried about you, I never believed you were dead. You were just waiting until I came for you. '' he said, I couldn't read any emotion on his face. '' you have no idea how long you made me wait. '' he said getting closer, he sat on his knees and I straddled his thighs. '' I think I know how long... '' I said seductive. '' Just show me all you got. '' I said leaning in. he also leaned in and our lips touched. For a mere second!

The door flew open and their was Emi, panting like an animal that has been chased for 3 hours. She had her head down to catch her breath. '' one second please. '' she said putting a hand on her heart. Quickly I climbed of Levi's lap and sat on the bed, Levi stood up and sat on a chair.

You could hear sobbing and finally Emi looked up, big tears in her eyes. '' LILLIANAAA. '' she screamed as she gave me a crashing hug. '' You're finally awake!'' she said squeezing me harder. '' can't br-eath. '' I got out. She released me and I took a few big breaths. I looked at Levi and he seemed to be in the worst mood ever, you could literally feel the air darkening around him. He stood up and walked towards the door. '' We will continue our business later, get enough rest and I see you tomorrow at my room. '' he said before heading out, I could swear I saw him wink at me, if I wasn't attacked in other hug. I told the whole story again and she listened careful, their were some things I left out for her own sake.

We practically talked for the whole day. I was utterly shocked when she said i became a Chanter Cat. I asked her what that was, she said: someone who likes to seduce people. I laughed so hard at that comment. when the sun was going down I realized something very important. I actually had to go to my father...

I said goodbye to Emi and sprinted out of the room. My back was still hurting and I felt like a 70 year old. Pushing people out of the way and saying sorry afterwards. And there it was, the big door to the king. I sighed, cursed in myself and calmed myself down. I had an inner battle with myself if I was going in or not, and people were asking if I was feeling okay. I slapped my forehead and cursed at the pain. Alright I was going to do this. I pushed the doors open and was welcomed by a bright light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert! (manga) I warned you.

'ugh that stupid light hurts my eyes.' I thought. It was a huge room with a big staircase and at the top the throne with my daddy the king on it. I sighed and walked forward. I stood at the beginning of the staircase, and looked up. '' And you expect me to walk all the way up there? '' I said eye twitching. '' Don't be like that and walk or do you wanna get carried. '' dad said sarcastic. I will call the king my father, just dad. I laughed, '' No, I want that you come downstairs. What is the whole meaning about this ridiculous huge room and huge staircase. '' I said pointing around. '' Young lady come up here, NOW. '' dad said angry. I huffed, '' fine. '' I mumbled. It took me forever to get upstairs and when I was finally there is sat down on the floor. '' Get of the floor it is filthy. '' dad said irritated. '' Seriously? I am still recovering you know?! '' I said offended.

I looked around and saw Levi and the commander at the side standing. I waved at them. Dad looked back and forth, '' What? It has been a long time since a have seen them okay? '' I said standing up. '' Well, what do you wanna talk about? '' I said fake smiling. Dad sighed, '' I just wanna see my daughter again, it has been 5 years. '' he said sad. '' It has been longer than 5 years and can I go now, you have seen me. '' my eyelids dropped half and I got a certain aura around me. Dad backed away in his chair. I giggled, '' So your afraid of your own daughter, daddy? '' I said innocent. '' Don't call me daddy you...you- '' '' monster? '' I finished his sentence. Dad gasped, '' No, that's not what I meant. '' he said sitting up straight. '' Yeahh right, but can I go now my back I kinda killing me. '' I said obvious hinting. Levi and the commander stood there with a straight face. '' I have something to say, and it is important. '' I placed my hands in my hips. '' Tell me the important new. '' I said serious.

Dad scraped his throat, '' You are gonna be queen someday, and you have reached the age of marriage so- '' '' HE WAIT HO STOP NO WAIT STOP SHUT UP! '' I screamed. '' You want me to get married?! '' I said hysterical. '' yes I do and it will be in this month or I will search for someone. '' he said stern. My jaw dropped. '' ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!'' I yelled angry. '' I am not ready to marry, at all. I don't wanna marry. I wanna fight, and live. I don't wanna be someones dog and get bossed around. No freaking way! And you will find nobody because I have a HORRIBLE attitude. '' I finished panting.

'' You used to have such a fantastic attitude, and now it is indeed horrible, isn't it Levi? '' dad asked looking at Levi. I cocked my head his way and waited for his answer. '' Yes indeed she had, it used to be so nice. '' he said looking me straight in the eye. I gritted my teeth, then a plan came up in my mind. '' I thought you liked it? Because that isn't what you said earlier. You hurt my feelings Levi. '' I said looking away like a dumped girl. I saw his eyes sharpen and narrow. '' What happened earlier, Lilliana. '' dad said. I put on my puppy face and looked at dad, '' he said he liked me and wanna marry me. But I rejected him, and said it was to early but he didn't listen and h- '' I was interrupted by a hand on my mouth. I looked at the commander, he was biting his lip trying not to laugh.

And no Levi so that meant he was behind me, great. '' you highness, I never said any of that. '' Levi said. I couldn't hold it and I laughed, ''You should have seen your face! '' I laughed holding my stomach. Dad grinned, '' Well, if you are so close then you, Lance Corporal Rivaille are my daughters fiancee. '' when he said that I stopped laughing, I looked at dad with disbelieve and raised my eyebrows. '' You're kidding right? '' I asked calm. '' No I am not, he is your fiancee. '' he said holding his head high. '' Dad you are more like me then you think. '' I said dramatic. Levi stood there frozen, for the first time in his live. '' When is the big day? '' I asked insecure, this was totally not my intention. '' I have not decided yet, you will hear soon. '' '' Take your time, take your time. '' I kept repeating and I turned away. I was like a robot as I walked down the stairs. '' Bye dad, Commander. '' I said. '' Your forgetting someone. '' I heard Levi saying. I shook my head, '' No I am not, he is not here. '' I said robotic.

I heard a '' tch '' and footsteps behind me. I turned my head and kept walking, not smart I fell. I squeaked and closed my eyes. 2 hand formed their way around my waist and pulled me close. '' Open your eyes, my bride. '' he whispers in my ear. In instant my eyes shot open and my face was in Levi's chest. I blushed, wait he taller than me? Ow hah I am standing a few steps down, that explains it. I looked up, '' oops. '' I said innocent. '' some things never change hè. '' he said mocking. That sentence was getting on my nerves. I smirked, '' and somethings do change. ''

I gripped his shirt and pulled him down. Out lips touched and electric shocks flowed through my body. His eyes grew wide but then he kissed back. Gasps could been heard but I didn't care. My arms formed their way around his neck and his around my waist. We parted and I smiled. '' Didn't expect that, didn't you dad? '' I said mocking. Dad froze and stuttered some words out. The commander shook his head. '' Are we continuing our business? '' I whispered seductive. He said nothing only walked past me and pulled me with him. With that we left the room.

Levi pulled me all the way and we were given strange glances of people. My mind went blank when we reached my room. Levi opened the door and pulled me with him, he slammed the door and locked it. He pushed me on the bed and hovered above me, '' I think, I don't mind having you as my wife. '' he said licking my neck. I gasped and grabbed his head. '' We are not married yet, idiot. '' I said trying to be angry. He chuckled, damn that was hot. Then he kissed me hard, licking my bottom lip. I granted him access and we explored. His tongue felt amazing and I wanted more. My hands slid under his shirt and pulled it of him. I think I drooled, his body was hot. Those abs and six pack where hot. No complaining here. His mouth attacked mine again and I moaned. His hand grope my breast and I arched my back. '' shit. '' I cursed. Immediately he stopped his actions.

My back hurt even more than before. Pain was written all over my face , '' sorry, it's just- '' '' it's okay, you need to recover. '' he said reassuring. He lied beside me and held me. I breathed in his scent and relaxed. The sun was already far under and I was tired. '' Levi i'm tired. '' I said. '' Then sleep. '' he deadpanned. I chuckled, '' Will you stay with me? '' I asked looking at him. He nodded and pulled me closer. '' Thank you for finding me. '' I whispered. He kissed my head and I felt save, a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time.

Cold, it was cold. I sat up in bed and saw it was empty. I fell back, '' of course he is gone, he is a corporal. '' I said to myself. Memories of last night replayed and I blushed. I squeaked like a fangirl and kicked my legs out. I held my hand over my face, feeling the blush. Wait do I see that right? A ring... on my left hand. A beautiful silver ring with a diamond in it. Abrupt I sat up, looking at it. '' O my dear god, I am going to marry Levi. '' I said in shock, It just sunk in. '' Yeah you are got a problem with that? '' Levi said leaning against the door frame. '' uh ha-ha, did you just see that? '' I pulled the covers over my head. '' answer me. '' he threatened, I smirked '' Or what else? '' still with my head under the covers I laughed evil.

I heard his booths coming closer at an awfully slow pace, it sent shiver all over my body. And then it stopped, abrupt a hand pulled the covers away. I yelped and bowed on my knees, hands over my head. '' Okay, YOU WIN! '' I screamed. I could feel him smirk, the bastard. '' I don't mind being engaged to you.. '' I muttered wiggling my toes. '' Speak louder I don't hear you. '' Levi teased. My eye twitched, I sat up and balled my fist. '' do you wanna get hit? '' I said raising my fist.

He sighed and sat on the bed next to me, '' yesterday I forgot to tell you something, you are placed under my team. If you do a good job you can become a squad leader. '' he said serious. My anger was completely gone, '' Are you serious?! '' I said with sparkles in my eyes. He nodded and then I did something he didn't expect. I attacked him with a hug and screamed with happiness. I rubbed my cheek against his and I felt him flinch. My grip tightened and I kissed him full on the lips, that surprised him even more to my amusement. Soon he melted into the kiss and it turned into a full make-out session.

A knock on the door broke our moment, this time I had a deadly aura around me. I jumped out of bed and stormed to the door. '' What is it? '' I said at my sweetest voice. Thank you for my acting skills. It was Eren at the door, '' Let me guess, you were wondering where the corporal was and then you got an order to find him and now you are here? '' I said pouting my lips. He stood there amazed, '' Yeah, that was it exactly! '' he screamed excited. I face palmed myself.

A few hours later:

I quickly ate my breakfast and headed out for the training field. As I did, many people kept staring at me. It annoyed me and I screamed at them only to make them back away and walk further. The field was huge. Not to mention all the soldiers there. '' ahh this brings out some memories. '' I said dreamy. '' HE you there! What are you doing? '' someone screamed and pointed at me. I gritted my teeth, the stupid idiot freaking annoying human being. '' What was that? '' I asked sweet. '' You heard me, cadet. What are you doing. '' he screamed louder. '' You don't have to scream, you're standing right in front of me. '' I said rubbing my ears.

Steam rose out of his ears and I backed away, '' ahh I am looking for the corporal, have you seen him by any chance? '' I said sheepishly. He went to my eye level and entered my personal space. '' 10 laps around the field. '' I ignored him, '' dude, you're to close. And take a mint or do you want soldiers to die because of your breath? '' I spat back. I think he reached his limit because he raised his arm and punched me.

I stumbled and fell on the ground, holding my the side of my head. A stream of blood fell down, the idiot had hit me at my sleep muscle. '' You could have seriously injured me there! The sleep muscle is a weak point, I could have been unconscious or worse! '' I screamed loud. The hit had taken an audience, and soldiers where watching the scene. '' that is what you deserve, lowly brat. '' he spat. Okay now he had hit a nerve.

'' ha-ha lowly... where do you wanna get kicked? the chin, the stomach or the back? you have 3 seconds. '' I cocked my head to the side and let me hair cover my eyes. I stood my and stumbled forward. The man raised his fist again and struck me again... if I didn't dodge at least. ''oops to late, let me chose. '' I duck and punched him in the chin, kicked him in the stomach and finally struck my elbow in his back. He fell to the ground and was out cold. '' And that, is what you deserve. '' I said. People gasped and looked terrified. The crowd scattered and 2 people walked forward.

'' Ahh corporal, I was looking for you! '' I said happy. Next to him was Hanji, looking dreamy. '' You did that?! You took out an instructor! I really need to do tests with you! '' she screamed hugging me. I laughed and hugged back. '' You're bleeding. '' she said abrupt. Levi's eyes widened. My heart skipped a beat, '' look here. '' again, '' don't touch it. '' I said. '' ahhh may I get some for my expe- '' again, '' Do what ever you want but get it away! '' I said panicked. '' ow I remember, you don't have problems with others blood but you can't stand your own. '' she said patting my cheek. '' Thanks for reminding me, now get it away. '' I said trembling.

Abrupt Hanji was shoved away and a handkerchief was pressed against my head. '' He did this? '' Levi asked angry. '' Yeahh but he kinda deserved it.. '' I said rubbing my head. '' Wait did you say instructor? '' my eyes widened and I turned around. '' I AM SO SORRY, SIR! '' I screamed against an unconscious man. Some soldiers chuckled, and I blushed. 'I took out an instructor for god sake! With 3 strikes, wow I am awesome.' I thought grinning. '' why did he punch you? '' Levi asked strict. I shifted from foot, '' I kinda insulted him, but it was the truth! Seriously DON'T come into my personal space, TAKE a freaking mint, and DON'T order me around like I am some dog! '' I screamed. '' he got what he deserved, shouldn't he call me a lowly brat... '' I muttered.

Levi hummed and walked towards the instructor. '' Wake up. '' he said with a kick in the stomach. Immediately he woke up, frantic looking around. He spotted me and stormed up to me. '' YOU! '' he screamed. '' What is with her? '' Levi said standing in front of me. The instructor backed away and looked surprised. '' C-corporal '' he stuttered. '' Well I will leave this to you Levi! I am going back to the lab, Emi is waiting for me. '' Hanji yelled already walking away.

Levi ignored her and continued staring daggers at the instructor. '' why are you covering for her? She is just a lowly brat, sir. '' he said anxious. I cracked my knuckles and growled. '' you, have made a big mistake, Keith Shadis. '' Levi answered. ' THE, Keith Shadis? This is hilarious.' I thought holding back my laugh.

'' First don't come into her personal space, second don't order her around. '' he said threatening. '' Don't forget the mint... '' I mumbled. '' And why do you have the right to say that? Sir. '' he said backing away but still trying to look unafraid. Levi smirked, earning gasps from soldiers. '' this is Lilliana Heart daughter of the king and my fiancee. '' he said pulling me forward, he raised my left hand and showed everyone the diamond ring on my finger. I blushed deeply and looked down. With that it was silence. No one dared to speak and make a sound.

Keith was confounded, he fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness. The rest of the soldier around us also kneeled and bowed. '' Well, this is unexpected. '' I said out loud. Then I saw that he also was wearing a ring around his left hand, I bit my lip. '' Now that everybody knows it, don't dare to touch her or you will confront me. '' with that he walked away, still holding my hand. And I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

'' Hanji! I told you not to put those 2 together! '' the loud bang from the lab was pretty loud. No one came looking, because this was not the first time. '' Ahh sorry Emi, my bad. I was just curious to see what would happen. Guess i went a bit too far.. '' Hanji shrugged and tried to get off the sticky liquid that was covering them both. '' You have got to be kidding me! I can't get this off. '' Hanji laughed loud and patted Emi's back. '' Let's end the day here, shall we continue tomorrow? I am going to take a shower, if you don't mind. '' Emi removed her lab coat and threw it somewhere in a corner. '' Yeah, that's okay. Ow god he is going to kill me! '' Emi giggled at Hanji's hysterical behaviour. '' Who is going to kill you? '' she asked stupid. Hanji's glassed almost fell from her nose, '' Levi of course! Who else? That short tyrant will certainly kill me if he sees this mess! '' half way the sentence Emi had already walked away but not before a loud shout, '' He never comes here, Hanji! Apparently it irritates him, can't imagine why? '' the sarcasm in her voice was clearly visible.

'' Ow shit, where am I? This is the way to showers right? '' a now depressed Emi leaned against a nearby window, '' The training grounds.. So I am close. '' she was at the point of leaving when something caught her eye. A large group of soldiers in a circle, kneeling and bowing. The crowd made room for 2 people who walked away hand in hand. '' Are t-that... LILLIANA AND LEVI?! What happened? Why is she covering her eye and why is Levi looking so pissed off but also very proud? Ow god is that an instructor? What the heck happened to him? Wooow so many questions.. '' instead of asking herself more questions, she decided to ask Lilliana personally. She had the showers already forgotten because this was of course much more interesting.

'' seriously, what were you thinking? You're such a handful. '' Lilliana sat on a bed in the infirmary listening to Levi's scolding. '' I am sorry okay? I wanted to find you and suddenly he was screaming into my ear! I could not let him make a fool out of me! By the way you were very cool out there! '' she waved her hands in the air showing how irritated she was. '' if you're going to scream people will hear us. The nurse is coming soon. '' Lilliana held the side of her head. She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her head. '' I am fine, i don't wanna rest anymore. I wanna fight titans, see them killed and the smoke gush out of their bodies. Chase them, scare them, slowly torture them, cut of their limbs, carve my name in their stomach marking them my pray and them finally cutting their neck and ending their miserable life. '' an evil laugh escaped my mouth. Levi sighed, '' you really are the devil. ''

a sound of broken glass was heard. Lilliana and Levi looked up to see the nurse with a horrified expression. Apparently she had heard my evil outburst. '' Ha-ha.. Hii how are you doing? I hit my head I don't know what i am saying.. '' sheepishly i tried to explain myself. The expression of the nurse softened. '' Yes Yes people say weird things when they hit there head! I totally understand. Now i'm going to give you something for the pain. '' her happy peppy behaviour was quite comforting. She walked to the side of the bed and pointed at Levi, '' Corporal, you need to go, she needs rest. If you want to stay, clean up the glass on the floor. '' this nurse was seriously trying to make a deal with the short tyrant? Does she wanna die? To my biggest surprise Levi went to clean up the broken glass. My mouth fell into a perfect O. '' He can't win against me. '' the nurse was as proud as a peacock. I nodded soft and looked weird at Levi. He didn't look back. '' How did you do that? '' the nurse grinned. she placed a finger against her lips, '' s-e-c-r-e-t. '' my face fell. '' So how's you're head, darling? I bet it hurts a lot! Don't worry i will give you something for it. '' i nodded in agreement, '' as long as it's not a needle, it's fine by me. '' on that moment the nurse got a needle out of her pocket. '' don't worry, it will only sting for a second, like a bee sting! '' i backed away and slowly got of the bed. '' I HATE BEES! And needles, get it away! '' the nurse giggled and tried to grab my arm. '' Levi, hurry up with the damn glass! ''

My fear for needles and injections has pretty deep history with them. After the day of the breach and after i finally got out of the titan, some strangers took me with them. They locked me up in a cell and did all kind of experiments with me. It is not a coincidence i survived this cruel world. A thing that i remember is that they injected something in me that hurt like hell. What happened before or after that, i don't remember. Later i woke up in the middle of a forest. Since then my body was healthier and fitter. Stronger and faster. I don't know why but i was glad to be away from there.

'' Lilliana, it's just a needle, bear with it. '' Levi didn't knew, no one knew. And i was planning in keeping it that way. The nurse came closer and i stumbled behind Levi. He grabbed my arm and yanked me in front of him. '' Never thought you would be afraid of a small needle. '' his lips curled into a small smirk. '' Come on, it is just like a little bug bite. I wouldn't dare to hurt you. '' thump. The nurse said something that triggered my mind. A few gasps for air and everything went black.

Flashback:

An evil spotting laugh, '' Come on, it is just like a little bug bite. I wouldn't dare to hurt the daughter of the king. '' Thump.

'' Please, don't hurt me... ''

'' This is going to hurt for a second, I will make you and you're family pay for what they have done! ''

'' No please don't come closer! Levi help me! ''

'' NO! '' it hurts, it hurts! I feel it flowing in my veins. My head is thumping, pounding, everywhere in my body. The pain is unbearable. It hurts! Get it out!

Today:

'' -liana. '' '' Lilliana! Damn it wake up! '' with a scream my eyes flew open. '' No needle, no injection. Get it away! '' the words left my mouth like a mantra. I was laying on the ground shaking and screaming in Levi's arms. '' The needle is gone, calm down! '' he deadpanned the words in my ear. '' Please, don't hurt me, leave my family alone! '' tears threatened to spill out. Blurred images showed their self before my eyes. Levi's grip tightened, my screaming didn't stop. Then he kissed me. Abrupt my screaming stopped, my world stopped. I felt save. Out of an act of emotion i kissed him back 3 times harder. I clinged onto him like there was no tomorrow. I sought protection and found safety. With the self control he had left he pulled away. I sobbed further but no tears came out. '' No body is going to hurt you. I will protect you. '' soft whispering in my ear. '' No you can't! No one can. Everyone who had tried died! '' the nurse was gone it was only the 2 of us. '' i will not ask what happened. But i will promise you that i will protect you. Believe me. I will not let you slip through my fingers again! '' his voice sounded determinate but also a bit shaky, probable imagined that. '' i love you and you are going to be my wife. Together we will rid this world of all the titans and survive every single day of it. I won't let you get hurt. '' a love declaration? HOLY COW! '' Levi I l-love you too. I can't wait to get married i want to grow old with you. To throw away the fear that is holding me down! '' i hugged him and hid my head in his neck, breathing in his scent. Feeling his warm skin and heart pulsing. A soothing rhythm. His hands firm around my waist and back. He held me like this was the last time. '' I am not gonna disappear. Just kiss me. My head is killing me and i want some distraction. '' Levi leaned in but at the last moment he changed direction and kissed my forehead. '' you have to do it with that for now. '' i made a face and stood up, '' mood breaker. ''

i wobbled towards the door still muttering about how he threw a perfect chance away. I heard footsteps through the vibration of the floor. I stood still and listened careful. The footsteps became louder and irritated groans and huffs. I jumped out of the way just in time. The door swung open and i almost got it against my head. An irritated and tired Emi stood in the door opening, '' Watch it! '' i screamed angry. '' Ah sorry, Lilliana. '' Emi was grinning wide and dusted off her pants. '' Cadet Emi what are you doing here? '' Levi didn't ask it as a question but more as a demand. '' Well.. you know, Hanji she let the lab expl- '' '' Never mind i don't wanna know. '' Levi interrupted her. '' Ow yeah, i saw you 2 on the training grounds. What happened? '' Emi asked worried. Levi and i looked at each other. '' Nothi- '' '' I got into a fight with an instructor. And of course i won! '' i cut Levi of and told the story proud. '' YOU DID WHAT?! That's what i expected from you! '' she said it like it was the most normal thing on earth. Levi's expression kept unchanged but i could tell he was shocked by her answer. '' But i was on my way to my room. Because my head is killing me and i wanna sleep. '' i said goodbye and wobbled out of the room. Emi hopped after me. '' Don't you have some work to do, as a corporal? '' Levi glared at me but said nothing. '' Get enough rest. I expect you tomorrow by training. '' was the last thing i heard.

Emi stared awkwardly at me, '' weren't you 2 a bit cold towards each other? I know he is a corporal and you must be professional but come on! '' i laughed sheepishly, '' Yeahh.. '' Emi jumped in front of me making me stop, '' Did you see that beautiful ring around his finger? He is going to marry isn't he? That pretty sucks for you! I know you like him. Let's find out who she is! '' Emi rattled on until i couldn't take it anymore. '' Emi, hush! '' i shoved my hand in her face, showing the ring. She stared blank at it, '' oehh nice ring! Is it new? Now shall we search for the girl? '' i face palmed myself, '' Emi i am the girl! I am going to marry Levi. My dad decided it. '' as i finished I was panting. Emi looked at me with an I-don't-understand look. After a few awkward minutes of silence her face almost started to glow. '' Omg that is just perfect! Right? '' i hit her on the head, '' Of course i it perfect! Just don't tell anybody. Well fuck it, half of the people already know it since Levi announced it on a pretty blunt way, but whatever. '' her eyes sparkled, ''that means he is going to be king one day! I wonder what kind of king he will be.. I bed a demanding one. But you also can't go on expeditions anymore once you're the queen. '' my eyes widened, i hadn't thought about that. Would the people like Levi as their king? And we both can't go on expeditions anymore... Levi must leave the corps and his title. '' I would all be okay! Don't worry. '' and she darted away screaming for Hanji. I waved after her, slowly walking towards my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are going on a expedition, at least that's the planning in my head. and Levi's squad is still alive, i am not really going with the original story. hope you don't mind. Eren will also come in the next chapter. how about i make Eren And Emi interact a bit?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayy people please read to the end because a HUGE plot twist will come. And FINALLY some action! I got a irritated Levi, a freaking out Eren and the wedding with a HUGE plot twist for you! Please enjoy!

'' So Daddy, when's the wedding? '' i looked at my father the king. Again he had asked to see me, with light protest i had agreed. And AGAIN i had to climb those hideous stairs. '' you are now fully recovered and i have decided your wedding day. '' Levi was there too. '' yeah duh, that's what i asked. '' father glared at me, '' not such a big mouth, young lady. '' he told me stern. Levi said nothing but only listened, i wriggled with my ring. '' The wedding will be in two days. '' '' in two days?! That's to soon! '' i protested loud. '' your Majesty, two days is indeed a little short on time. '' it was Levi who spoke this time. My father held his head high, '' are you saying you don't want to marry my daughter? '' we were taken back by his question. '' no certainly not. I look foreward to it. Two days will be fine. '' i was shocked at his answer but also relieved. I hid my blush under a cough. '' you are dismissed. '' we both bowed and walked down the stairs in silent.

Once we were out of the room and the door closed behind us, the tension between us disappeared '' you are looking foreward to it? '' i hopped in front of him. He avoided my eyes, walking straight forewards, completely ignoring me. '' he don't ignore me! '' he stopped and glared at me, '' i have a lot on my mind, don't interfere. You're fucking annoying. '' i was shocked. It was the first time since i was back that he talked to me like that. '' oh, okay. I'm sorry. '' the words hit me hard. I turned on my heels and walked the other way. I could feel his stare follow me until i was around the corner. '' sure i'm annoying but he didn't have to say it like that.. ''

At some point i bumped into a hard chest. '' crap, i'm sorry. Oh it's you, Eren right? '' the boy i had bumped into looked me straight in the eye. '' ahh miss Lilliana. What's wrong? '' the boy immediately saw something was wrong, there was no point in hiding it. '' ah well, just... Things. '' i wrinkled my nose, avoiding his gaze. '' do you want to talk about it? '' i was surprised by his question. '' yeah sure. '' i gave a sweet smile and he blushed. He is so sweet and cute.

'' so he called you fucking annoying and you don't know where that came from? '' i nodded at Eren in response. '' well, it is the corporal we're talking about. He is mysterious and hard. And sometimes a bit mean. And he can kick really hard. '' Eren said rubbing his jaw. I giggled at him, Eren knew the corporal just as i did. Eren listened really well and he understood what i said. '' yes i know right! You understand me! '' Eren chuckled at my enthusiastic reaction.

'' you're really cute, you know? '' he placed his hands on the corner of my lips pulling them upwards, into a smile '' and you're not so titan-ish as i thought. '' pulling his lips up. '' if you ever need to talk again, just come. I really don't mind. '' i released his lips but he didn't. '' Eren let go. '' Eren shook his head. '' if i do your smile will disappear. '' this boy was really sweet. '' come on Eren let go! It hurts! '' immediately he let go, '' oh i'm so sorry! '' i laughed at his innocence. '' I was kidding, but you did let go. '' he pouted his lips and i think i melted.

Eren rubbed his arm, it looked like he was injected. '' what happened? '' He looked up surprised, '' One word, Hanji. '' i nodded in agreement. Suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth opened wide. '' Eren? What's wro-? '' within a second Eren had pinned me down on the floor. '' Eren what the fuck? '' He looked at me with clouded eyes. '' i d-don't know... I just wanted to do this suddenly. '' it must be something Hanji injected in him.

I tried to flip him over but i couldn't move it. '' Eren.. Ar-e you using your titan powers?! '' his grip became stronger by the second. '' Eren it hurts! '' he didn't listen anymore, his eyes were soulless and empty. He released my hands only to place his hands on my neck.

Tighter and tighter until i couldn't breath anymore. My hands were still praying of his hands but no can do. It was like fighting a titan without gear, which should have been easy but i didn't wanna hut Eren. I took a shaky breath in ready for to something i thought that i would never do, '' LEVI! LEVI DAMN IT HELP! '' i kicked with my legs but Eren pinned them down. We were in the freaking hallway someone must come by! '' LEVI! LE- '' a strangled breath as Eren gripped harder. At this moment i didn't care if it was Eren anymore, if i didn't do anything i would die.

Focusing my energy i wrestled with my legs and be able to kick Eren in his stomach. He didn't make any sound as he clutched his hurting stomach. I crawled away, clutching my bruised neck. '' LEVI! WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU?! '' a coughing fit followed. Feet slid across the floor. I looked up the see Eren looking down on me. His hand reached towards me and i was afraid. Yes afraid of my life. Suddenly he pulled his hand back and tried to hold it back. He was fighting against the serum but it didn't help.

Instead of reaching out he grabbed my head with force and pulled me to my feet. He raised me above his head, my feet couldn't feel the ground anymore. '' E-Ere-n S-STOP! '' Eren smirked before slamming my head into the wall. A loud crack of the wall and a scream from me. The pain in my head was agonizing. But it didn't stop there. He held me high again and dropped me on the cold floor. I felt some blood drip down the side of my head.

'' l-levi... Please.. '' Eren straddled me again and squeezed my throat tight. I heard a loud gasp and somethings fell on the ground. '' Eren? What are you doing to Lilliana?! '' it was Emi, she was alone and pale from shock. I only said two words, '' Get Levi. '' she nodded before running away. Good i only need to hold out a bit longer. Oh fuck how strong is this boy actually? Fuck i can't breath... My vision is becoming black.

Then Emi came back, '' he says he's busy. ''

My eyes are heavy. Please Levi hurry up. '' LEVI! '' a few more shaky breaths as i begin to lose consciousness. '' f-uck l-lev-vi... '' my grip on Eren's arms weakened great and they fell to the ground. The black spots became bigger until they consumed my vision.

I faintly heard Eren growl and the weight was lifted from my body. I could finally breath again. Fresh air never felt so good. '' LILLIANA! '' i was lifted of the ground. '' what the fuck happened?! '' i didn't open my eyes, just listened. I felt a warm feeling, probably a chest i was leaning on. '' Damn it Eren, what's your problem? Stay down! '' i heard another kick and Eren groan. Shaky breaths left my mouth as i was still reaching for fress air. A firm mouth placed itself on mine. Air was blowed in. The soft lips could only be from one person. I opened my eyes to see a worried as fuck Levi.

'' thou-ught.. you were busy.. '' his eyes began to wander my body looking for pain or injuries. He lied his eyes on my neck and he let out a growl. With one hand he traced the almost black bruises before he retreated them with shock. '' you're bleeding. I will take you to the infirmary. '' again i just listened as he picked me up and walked away.

First we went to Hanji, '' You shitty four glasses. What the fuck did you give that brat? He tried to kill her! '' her glasses shined and she became excited. '' REALLY?! Was he that strong? Actually i didn't knew what i gave him... One look the other way and he was gone! Like POOF! '' she giggled like a psycho. '' Get some men and lock him up in the basement until he is normal again. NOW. '' his meant it and Hanji knew it. Just like Eren she was gone in a POOF.

'' Levi... I don't need to go to the infirmary. You can let me go now. I'm fine. '' i struggled my way out of his grip but he wouldn't let go. '' yeah right, i bet you can't even stand, idiot. '' i pouted. '' i can and i will so you can go back to whatever you were doing. '' i placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away. He let go and i stood back on two feet. I wobbled a bit but soon found my balance, placing my two hands in my side, i smirked at him.

'' good, now walk. '' i huffed and did one step. As soon as i placed one foot of the ground the world started twirling and spinning. Quickly i placed the foot back down. '' you said only standing no walking. And i can walk just fine so just go, this annoying girl can take care of herself. '' crossing my arms i tried to hide the throbbing pain in my head. Levi raised his brows, '' oh really? Okay good then i will go. ''

he turned around and walked away but not before giving me a little push with a finger. He almost didn't touched me but that was enough to sent me crashing to the floor. '' oh fuck, that hurt. '' i mumbled but i am sure he heard it. I made several attempts to stand up but my feet and head wouldn't allow it. '' are you admitting you need my help? '' Levi stood still in the middle of the hallway looking amused. I shook my head obliviously. His gaze hardened again, '' fine suit yourself. '' he continued his walk.

His words were still haunting me, i just had to ask. '' Levi. '' he stopped to listen noticing my change of mood, '' you really don't wanna marry me don't you? '' i could see his shoulders tense. '' i thought so. You only pretended to like me didn't you? The marrying thing was an accident right? The truth is, you find me a fucking annoying child, right? '' he turned around for me to see hurt eyes? No it couldn't be. '' i'm sorry i dragged you into this. It wasn't my intention. If you want to cancel everything than it's fine. '' i tried to conceal the pain in my voice as i spoke. Then Levi spoke the words that shattered my entire world.

'' yes that's right. '' my breath stopped for a second or maybe longer, i don't know. '' you were hoping that i would kiss you and say you are the world to me? Don't get your hopes up to high, we don't live in a fairy tale, this is reality. And reality knows no mercy. '' indeed i hoped that, saying sweet things and comfort me. My heart pounced in my chest and not in a good way. He continued

'' that's why '' please don't say it, please don't do it, '' i will make it an fairy tale for you. '' i shot up and looked him right in the eye. '' wait what? But you said...'' tears started to form their way in my eyes. '' i'm sorry i said that. I was embarrassed and irritated. There are a lot of things that supposed to be done and i had to arrange things for the marriage. That's why i was busy. '' Levi was embarrassed? So many simple things explain so much.

'' but why didn't you come when Emi- '' he sighed loud, '' first she had to find me, i think she was lost. First she told me Eren was looking weird and then that Eren was practically strangling you. '' Emi lost, well no surprise here actually. I nodded in agreement,

'' i was so mad when i saw you pinned down by that brat. I didn't knew what to think until i saw that brat's hands around your neck. I should have killed him. '' his expression was pure anger, '' NO YOU DON'T! It wasn't his fault! He tried to resist! '' i protested. '' he better did. But still he hurt you so he has to deal with me. '' he knelt down and stroke my cheek. '' but if you don't want that i won't do it. ''

he leaned closer and placed a light kiss on my lips. The small light kiss made butterflies fly around in my stomach. With so little he could do so much. I wrapped my arms around him and kisses back only harder. He seems to get the hint and licked my lip. I granted access but he didn't enter, he kept teasing. He backed away only for me to follow him and crash him on his back.

'' How's your head wound? '' i licked my lips, '' my head is fine. It already healed. '' leisurely i teased my finger tops around his clothed nipples and abs. He groaned, pulling my hand away and pin them above his own hand, which caused me to fall over. '' we can leave that to our wedding night. '' i blushed heavenly and leaned back. '' i n-need to find a dress. Bye! '' grabbing his shirt i gave him one kiss before sprinting away.

He leaned on his elbows, watching me sprint away. '' such a idiot. But still my cute idiot. ''

The last two days flew by and before i knew it, the big day was here. I had found the perfect gown. A strapless Pnina Tornai mermaid gown with a sweetheart neckline. It had sparkles on the top, covered with a layer of lace and the back was open. the mermaid botton began at my mid-thigh. My hair was loose with curls, a small tiara was in the top of my head. A veil that reached to my middle. At last a white and red bouquet with flowers.

The place was not so romantic but i was still perfect. Everyone was invited, it was surely the princess that was getting married. It was in the middle of a square. Flower petals blowing on the ground, white seats sitting for important people and family. It was every girls dream.

It was totally silent. I was nervously waiting in the carriage, checking if everything was right. '' stop fidgeting you look beautiful, my daughter. '' i nodded and looked outside, the windows were darkened so no one could look into the carriage. '' there are so many people. I wonder if Levi likes the dress. I wonder what he is wearing. ''

the carriage door opened and i stepped out. I was welcomed by cheers and clapping, my father at my side, together we walked down the aisle. I locked my eyes with Levi's. He was standing shocked, mouth open and eyes wide. A blush filled his cheeks but he did nothing to hide it. I stood with him face to face, my father gave my hands to Levi who grabbed them without leaving my eyes.

It had grown silent, all of them waiting for the moment. It was a priest that would marry us, both Levi and i didn't believe in the church but my father insisted on it.

'' here we are on such a beautiful day as today. To marry princess Lilliana Heart and Lance Corporal Levi. I had heard you had your own vows so go ahead. '' Levi gave a little nip on my hand before speaking,

'' I, Lance Corporal Levi , take you, Princess Lilliana Heart, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life. ''

i was speechless, it was so beautiful. It was Levi's heart that spoke. '' Now it is your turn princess. '' i nodded and spoke,

'' Lance corporal Levi, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. ''

I finished it all in one breath. '' let the rings come. '' the priest said. Emi walked with a royal pillow, on that layed our rings. The rings that will make it official. We both grabbed a ring and so we continued, '' Do you take Lilliana Heart as your wife? '' i looked at Levi with full excitement, '' Yes i do. '' with a smooth swift he placed the ring around my finger. '' do you take Levi as your husband? '' i smiled wide, '' Yes i d- ''

a loud scream surprised us all. The scream was filled with terror and fear. '' THE WALL! THE WALL! '' the woman screamed. We all looked at the wall and my heart stopped. The Ape Titan was kicking in the wall and placing titans over the wall. Out shock i collapsed. It's just like they say. When it's a long time good, something horrible will happen. And this was it, '' the third breach. ''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, a third breach. with every guard at the wedding and no one protecting the wall, how will this go?! all the people on one place, chaos! or maybe not? maybe there will come an expedition, i don't know. i like it the way it is now. keep updated! X


End file.
